Daisy's Rights
by LOTRhart
Summary: Daisy wakes up one morning to realize that women's rights are a SERIOUS ISSUE in both Sarasaland and in the Mushroom Kingdom. Through her interactions with Peach, Luigi, and her father, how can Daisy change things for the better? Based on my own views of how women have been treated throughout history, and, unfortunately, today. Sorry guys- no more. I lost the magic in the story. :(
1. The Maid

Daisy yawned as she awoke, the light of a candle flashing into her eyes. It was always too early. Every morning, it was too early. Why did she ever have to wake up this early? Oh, that's right. Because she's a freaking Princess, and a Princess must "live the woman's life". That meant marrying at the age of 16, having children before you were 20, never being out of a corset, and yes, waking up at the crack of dawn. That and never, never, doing anything physical. EVER.

"Wake up Princess. We must get you dressed before 5:00- remember, you are going out with your lover, Luigi, for brunch." commanded the stout maid, pulling the warm fur blanket off of Daisy's thinly clothed body.

Daisy groaned from the cold (women weren't allowed to have fires in their rooms- they might accidently burn down the house), rolled off the bed, and asked, "Are we going out to town for brunch? Perhaps taking a stroll?"

"Of course not! You ought to know by now that girls are not permitted into town." said the maid, astonished at Daisy's lack of knowledge.

"I was just hoping that Daddy had finally changed the law…" mumbled Daisy, shrugging on a summer dress and some slippers, and then opening the door of her room to leave.

"What do you think you're going!?" shrieked the maid, pulling Daisy back inside the room and slamming the door.

"What is it now?" said Daisy, exasperated.

"You- you tried to go outside without your hair up! How could you do that! AND, to make things worse, you hadn't put on anything more than a dress! No petticoat, no stockings, no corset, NOTHING! Oh, and not to mention that you don't have ANY makeup on! And you call those things 'shoes'? I've seen a horse with more 'shoes' on than you!" yelled the maid, throwing her hands up into the air.

"It's, like, a zillion degrees outside! Am I supposed to wear a corset, silk under things, a skirt, and a top, as well as a scarf, umbrella, layers of makeup, and high heels, in THIS weather?"

"How could you even ask? Any decent woman wears all those things, even in private." said the maid, putting her hands on her hips and raising an eyebrow.

"AGH!" shrieked Daisy, "Fine! Do whatever you want to me! After all, I'm virtually a walking- talking play-toy anyway!"

"I'm glad you finally understand your situation, Princess. I'll go get your petticoats…" said the maid, smiling and rushing out of the room.

Daisy internally screamed. In this world of wonder and beauty, she wanted nothing more than to explore and do as she pleased. But because she was a woman, and on top of that, a Princess, she could do almost nothing. Why were women so mistreated here? Daisy had heard that in Hyrule, a neighboring kingdom, not only were they ruled by a Princess, but there were entire provinces where women were treated equally to men. And even better, some of them were as ferocious as wolves, and even SHUNNED men! They were apparently the rulers of the ENTIRE VALLEY known as "Gerudo".

So why, here in the Mushroom Kingdom and in Sarasaland, were women so woefully mistreated? Daisy knew that she was twice as smart as her fiancé, Luigi, and yet she had to stay within the castle grounds while Luigi went on adventure after adventure with his dim-witted brother, Mario.

And speaking of which, who were they saving on those adventures? None other than Daisy's own cousin, Peach. Peach, the perfect Princess. The good girl. The sweetheart, the beauty, the role model. And why (in the eyes of the men) was she so perfect? Because she was obedient, pretty, and was "kidnapped" every other week. Obviously, every man wants to save a gorgeous girl from danger, but only an old, fat Italian plumber can have that particular honor.

Suddenly, the door opened.

"Hell-o! It's Peach, my cousin! How WONDERFUL to see you!


	2. Peach

"How ARE you, Daisy dear? People have been saying DREADFUL things about you lately!" simpered Peach.

Daisy turned away and rolled her eyes. Peach was as annoying as ever, her high pitched voice going up at the end of every sentence. She seemed to be more of a valley girl every visit. Daisy wouldn't be surprised if Peach showed up one day wearing a cowgirl hat and saying "howdy" to everyone.

"Good morning, Peach. How… NICE to see you?" replied Daisy, reluctantly turning around and giving Peach a weak smile.

"Oh, but it IS! You see, you have a *giggle* outing with Luigi today, and I'm going to help you be absolutely be prepared today! Won't that be FUN?" squealed Peach, daintily sitting down on the bed next to Daisy, and clapping her hands together.

Inwardly, Daisy groaned. This meant that Peach would be at Daisy's side for the WHOLE MORNING.

"So… LET'S BEGIN!" shrieked Peach.

Over the next two hours, Peach told Daisy all the little "secrets" of dating. This included information from how to properly tweak someone's nose to how to properly clip your nails. How that information would ever be useful to Daisy, Daisy had no idea. In fact, the whole thing seemed ridiculous. Seriously, how could learning about how to make the most bouncy ponytail possible ever be applicable to Daisy's life style?

But Daisy sat through it all, absorbing the tidbits, nodding and agreeing here and there. That self-control was how Daisy got through almost everything she did, these days. Being a Princess meant that she had to sit through tea parties, picnics, balls, etc. It was torturous.

After all that advice from Peach, it was time to change into Daisy's outfit.

"Oh, you're still wearing yellow? That color really does you NO justice… How about this green dress? Or… THIS BLUE ONE! Yes, you'll wear this. It's PERFECT!" said Peach, riffling through Daisy's closet and pulling out a blue lacy gown with a matching hat.

"I am NOT wearing that thing! It's the opposite of my favorite color!" said Daisy, backing away and shaking her head.

"Is blue really the opposite of yellow? I didn't know that… Well, it doesn't matter. But yes, you WILL wear this dress. Your father said that you HAVE to do what I say, if only for today! So put on the dress, missy!" commanded Peach, shoving the dress and hat into Daisy's arms.

Daisy proceeded to put on tights, stockings, socks, pantaloons, a skirt frame, an under skirt, a corset, a shirt, and then the dress itself. After struggling for awhile with the dress's strings and ribbons, Daisy curled her hair, put it into a low bun, and put on the hat.

"Oh, you look GORGEOUS!" squealed Peach, clapping her hands to her mouth.

"You're smothering me." said Daisy flatly, and then putting on some white heels and gloves.

"And now… MAKEUP!" said Peach, shoving Daisy onto the stool in front of the yellow vanity.

Peach carefully put over 20 products of pore cleaner, pimple remover, concealer, blush, eyeshadow, eyeliner, mascara, and lipstick on Daisy's face. Daisy hated wearing makeup, but at least she wasn't being forced to have plastic surgery like poor Rosalina did. After seeing Rosalina's eyes, always wide open, always staring, Daisy had asked if she had ever had plastic surgery. And Rosalina's response was,

"Yes, about 17 times. Wasn't my choice- it was my late fathers. But I'm okay, really!"

After Peach had finished, Daisy looked at herself in the mirror. She wasn't stunning like Peach or Rosalina, but she could pull off at least "pretty".

"Peach, why are you always so… happy?" asked Daisy.

"Because it's always such a great day!"

"But it's raining outside…"

"It's a good day if you make it one!"

"But what if it's a bad day? Like you stubbed your toe or you got lectured for eating too much?"

"As long as you look at the bright side, it's a good day!"

"But what if you're in a bad mood?"

"Then think about happy things!"

"But even when I try to do that, I'm so horrible!"

"No you're not! You're the happiest person I know!"

"Not really. I mean how do you manage to be so wonderful to everybody when your boyfriend is twice your age and you've never been outside in the sunshine without a parasol?"

"Because- well…"

"Yes?" said Daisy, leaning forward. She sensed that Peach was about to reveal something.

"I guess you just… live with it. It's not like I can do anything about my situation."

Daisy was surprised that Peach had answered so truthfully. So she went on.

"But how do you do it? I'm barely holding on, and not being kidnapped every day!"

"Well, being so… happy, as you put it, is kind of like a show I put on to distract myself from how miserable I really am. And about the 'kidnapping' stuff, I'm not being kidnapped. Can you keep a secret?" said Peach, leaning on the wall next to the vanity.

"Of course. And Peach? Just letting you know, it's great to hear you being so honest and down-to-earth. It's a nice change."

"Ha ha ha! And you know, it's nice to be able to relax. But about the kidnappings… I actually am running away, not being kidnapped. Bowser is… the nicest, most understanding man I know! He gets the fact that I need a break- and he's very sweet about talking to me as if I'm a real human being. I feel like I'm free when I'm with him. Mario… is nice, but…"

Peach trailed off, and Daisy nodded.

"I know what you mean. Most of the time, Luigi is alright, but it's like I'm talking to a wall that thinks it's smarter than me! Half the time, I doubt he even understands what he's talking about! And he treats me like a dog that knows some cheap tricks."

"Thank you, Daisy. At least we know we can talk to each other now. But it's almost time for you date- so I ought to go back to the Mushroom Kingdom. I'll see you when my father next allows it. And… I hope you find your Bowser someday."

"Good bye Peach. For once, I'll miss talking to you."


	3. Luigi

Daisy and Luigi strolled around the small gazebo, chatting idly. Daisy spoke quietly, mostly because her corsets made it almost impossible to breath. Luigi spoke quietly as well, but it was because of his nature. He had always been quiet, even when Daisy knew him as a child.

Daisy sighed as she looked over at her timid boyfriend, if you could call him a boyfriend. He never touched her, never kissed her, and barely looked her in the eye. Daisy was usually so bored around him that she could almost fall asleep (she did once, but that's another story).

"So… what do you want t-to talk about?" asked Luigi, glancing over at Daisy, and noticing that her eyes seemed to be slowly closing.

"Huh? Oh, um… How about a scary story?" said Daisy breathlessly. The humidity and her corsets were getting to her.

"Well, I usually don't listen to sc-scary stories. They scare me."

"Gee, do you think that's the point?" snapped Daisy, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, well, I g-g-guess you're right…" stammered Luigi, taken aback by her ferocity.

"Then I'll tell one. It's about a monster called 'Herobrine'. I read about him in a miner's book."

"You know how to read?" asked Luigi, astonished that a woman would know how to read.

"Um, yes…"

"I'm w-working on the primer for Toadsworth." said Luigi, eager to impress Daisy.

"Really? I'm reading Tolkien…"

"Who's that?"

"Oh, he's the author of the documentaries about Middle Earth. My friend Eowyn from Rohan told me about his movies- apparently she and the others were in it. "

Daisy was surprised at how… unknowledgeable Luigi was. She knew he was A LOT dumber than she was, and she meant A LOT, but the fact that he was still reading things like Suess… That was a bit odd. Suddenly, Daisy just wanted to leave.

"Oh, I'm feeling faint…." she murmured, falling into Luigi's side.

Luigi stumbled over, and suddenly, Daisy had fallen on top of him. Laying on top of each other, Daisy felt that Luigi was just a bony boy. He was skinny as anything, but his heart was going like a scared rabbits'.

Meanwhile, Luigi was INCREDIBLY turned on by Daisy lying on top of him. God, he knew she was gorgeous… only two minutes ago, he had been sure that Daisy felt nothing for him. But now that she had purposely fallen on top of him, he knew she felt the same way.

So he got very, very confident.

Daisy gasped as Luigi turned her over so she was facing him. Suddenly, he pulled her face to his and kissed her. Or rather, he tried. He was a terrible kisser. Not that Daisy knew anything about kissing boys, right?

Daisy couldn't believe this was happening. But she knew she couldn't let him kiss her. So she brought her leg back behind her, so it was up in the air, and suddenly swung her knee into Luigi's crotch.

"YEEEEOOOOWW!" shrieked Luigi, about three octaves higher than Daisy could ever sing in her failed attempt to be a singer.

Daisy laughed hysterically while Luigi hopped up and ran out of the gazebo, clutching his privates and squealing. Every time Daisy tried to stop laughing, she heard him screaming and started up again. No, Luigi wouldn't try to kiss Daisy ever again!

Daisy closed her eyes and continued laughing. She was very pleased with herself. That is, until her father slowly walked into the gazebo, Luigi standing next to him, teary eyed and wincing, still clutching his crotch.

"Daisy, what is this all about?" asked the booming voice of the King of Sarasaland.


End file.
